Sharingan, a savior for Hogwarts?
by I'm Just One Hell Of A Butler
Summary: Dumbledore was working on some files but suddenly a kid came out of nowhere and fell out of the ceiling. Who is he? Why can he do magic without a wand? Meanwhile Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamura, Hinata and the other trainee squad members are trying to find a way to bring Sasuke back from where ever he is.


**Summary: Dumbledore was working on some files but suddenly a kid came out of nowhere and fell out of the ceiling. Who is he? Why can he do magic without a wand?  
Meanwhile Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamura, Hinata and the other trainee squad members are trying to find a way to bring Sasuke back from where ever he is.**

"Okay, try it again Sasuke" Kakashi said. He wanted Sasuke to master this new Jutsu, if he can, then that will be a huge advantage against Orochimaru.

Naruto was spying on Sasuke's training, Kakashi wanted to teach him and only him and Naruto didn't like it. It was unfair for him.

Currently he was standing in a tree. Sasuke was just starting a new series of hand signs.

"Naruto, I can see you standing on that branch. You really are horrible at spying" Kakashi groaned, he was getting tired of Naruto's attempts at learning a secret Jutsu that he thought he couldn't learn because Kakashi was favouriting Sasuke. "Get down"

Naruto sighed, he was found out … again. He quickly jumped out of the tree falling in his way down, bumping against Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Stop! You're making the wrong hand signs!" Kakashi yelled, he didn't want to know what would happen if Sasuke finished this series with the wrong hand signs.

Thanks to Naruto bumping against Sasuke, he had stumbled and made the wrong hands signs. 'Oh no' was the first thing that came into Sasuke's mind when he saw the world spinning.

' _Thank you Naruto'_ he thought angrily before he couldn't see the trees anymore, he couldn't even see the green of the leaves. Everything suddenly turned grey and a little bit of orange.

 _ **At Hogwarts**_

Dumbledore sighed, the students were going to come back tomorrow so he had to finish an enormous stack of papers.

Minerva came into the room. "Dumbledore, I have bad news" she said.

"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore was concerned when he saw her troubled expression.

"Do you remember the riddle family?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded: "Yes"

"Do you remember the brother of you-know-who?"

"AH yes, what was his name again? Ori- no … orocham- no … I have it! Orochimaru riddle. He died ten years ago didn't he?" Dumbledore asked confused to why Minerva would bring that guy into the conversation.

"Apparently not"

"What do you mean?"

"Our spies, they all tell the same thing. A man who reminded them of a snake even more than You-Know-Who has appeared. They saw eachother and you know that those brothers never get along but this time something, well weird, happened."

"What happened?"

"Orochimaru asked The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for help. He's after a boy with the name Sasuke Uchiha. You-Know-Who agreed but he actually wants that Sasuke for himself." She said bowing her head.

"This is horrible, if Voldemort-" Minerva flinched as Dumbledore said his name: "- finds the man called Sasuke then that will be horrible because Voldemort-" another flinch from Minerva "- would never go after someone who isn't worth it. We need to find that man first."

"That's the problem" Minerva said.

"Why?"

"Apparently Orochimaru comes from another dimension. That's probably also why he was mostly never seen, he was always in that other dimension. We also did a test and Orochimaru is from that dimension since we couldn't find any proof that he exists but we saw him with our own eyes, so he is not You-Know-Who's real brother"

"But as far as I'm concerned, wizards can't travel to other dimensions, it's just impossible-" and at that moment the y suddenly heard a rumble coming from above them.

They both looked up at the ceiling and saw a boy fall out of the ceiling.

"Who are you?!" Minerva asked pointing her wand at the poor boy.

The boy coughed and then looked at Minerva: "You know, if you ask someone's name it's polite to first give your name" and then he coughed again.

Minerva's eyes narrowed at the intruder.

"Anyway, I guess my Jutsu went wrong and I can't remember how exactly I did it" Dumbledore heard the boy mumbled to himself.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall. Do you mind telling us your name?" Dumbledore said politely, he was sure the boy didn't form a threat.

The boy slowly nodded and said: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha form the Uchiha clan."

"Sasuke …. Uchiha?"


End file.
